<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All of you, all of me, intertwined. by BunnyJase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192304">All of you, all of me, intertwined.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJase/pseuds/BunnyJase'>BunnyJase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SladeRobin Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Sibling Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, College Student Jason Todd, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Dick Grayson, M/M, Meet the Family, Outlaws mentioned, Reluctant Soulmates, Rose wilson mentioned, Secret Relationship, Soulmarks, mentions of Talia/Bruce, mentions of Titans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJase/pseuds/BunnyJase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of Sladin week – Dom/Sub world, Daddy Kink, Reluctant Soulmates. </p><p>“Come on Jace, just tell me what you’re thinking.” Slade has his head tipped back against the pillows. One arm folded under his head while the other is wrapped tight around Jason rubbing circles into his hip with his thumb.<br/>Jason glances away for a moment. Gathering himself for what he’s about to say, “I want to tell my family.” It’s said in a whisper as if it’ll keep it a secret that little bit longer. “I think it’s about time.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SladeRobin Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SladeRobin Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All of you, all of me, intertwined.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Warm breath ghosted over the back of Jason’s neck making him shuffle in closer to the strong body wrapped around him. Arms thrown over his waist and holding him securely. Physically fighting against the inherent flightiness Jason had had his entire life. The only time it settled down was when his soulmate was holding him.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing felt like it could touch him when Slade was holding him.</p><p> </p><p>Only, that was the problem. It was Slade that was holding him. Slade who shares his mark and is the completion to his soul. Slade who has never let him down and always welcomes him with open arms and kind words.</p><p> </p><p>Being the soulmate of Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke, aka the bloke who likes to fuck with the Titans for fun, had been difficult at first. Their ideologies towards killing aligning except for the small matter that Jason had stopped since reconciling with his family. Bruce and the other kids had worked hard on showing Jason that they loved and cared for him. Bruce and him sitting down to talk multiple times for hours to hash everything out.</p><p> </p><p>It had led to Jason moving back in and him being legally resurrected in the US. The British ID Talia had set up for him providing the cornerstone of his case and giving him the ability to get a college education. He’d been patrolling with the Bats, Bluejay flying with them as he finally took on a name he’d thrown around at the beginning of his Robin days. Getting to the point where he felt like Bruce’s son again.</p><p> </p><p>Then he’d gone on a mission with The Outlaws. The five members happy to be working together again and seeing how Jason worked with their newest member Rose. As a part-time member Jason hadn’t wanted to keep them short handed so had recommended Rose as they had similar physical skills.</p><p> </p><p>One mission was all it took.</p><p> </p><p>One bloody mission as a new group of six, seven if you listened to Biz and counted PupPup, and Jason was sure his new life was blown to hell.</p><p> </p><p>Slade had dropped in to check on Rose only she’d been out at the time. That was all. Next thing the mercenary and the second Robin felt was a burning sensation travelling up their arms thanks to where they’d knocked into each other in a friendly manner. Identical soul-marks flaring into existence. Navy flames surrounding an orange bird in flight.</p><p> </p><p>As per the globally accepted requirements, unless you wish for the people involved in the new soul-marks to end up dead, they had to spend a week together. No interruptions. No delaying. From the second the marks came into existence they had had to hole up in one of Slade’s Bolivian safe-houses to ride out the week.</p><p> </p><p>It had been difficult to accept. To reconcile the image he’d always had of Deathstroke with the sleep tousled man he’d find staring into the coffee pot every morning as if it held the answers to the meaning of life and existence…or just mornings. The trained killer with the man who scooped up spiders and released them outside. The terrible absentee father with the man who’d sat and stroked his hair offering words of comfort whenever he’d woken with a nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>They’d decided to keep quiet. The Outlaws that knew were sworn to secrecy while the others weren’t told, especially as one was Rose and Jason was younger than her which made the situation even more awkward. They’d found a way to compromise.</p><p> </p><p>Jason had moved out of the Manor and into a flat in New York so he was closer to his studies with an iron clad agreement of no stalking or just dropping in. The only requirement being that he come home for Sunday lunch every week, just like the rest of the kids. It provided them with a place to relax and explore their new relationship.</p><p>Slade was a secret softy, even going so far as to blow a nursing job he was using to hide when he’d avenged a murdered teenager. He was everything Jason found attractive and then some. Fate finally giving Jason a break and providing him with a soulmate he didn’t hate.</p><p> </p><p>That had been a good few months ago and it was starting to bother them both that they had to sneak around. Unable to deny the other’s place in their life. Just to appease family they’d managed to get closer to over recent years.</p><p> </p><p>When Slade rolled onto his back Jason followed, snuggling into the man’s side and propping himself up so he could rest his chin on his hands. They sat in silence for a moment luxuriating in the space and time that’s theirs.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Jace, just tell me what you’re thinking.” Slade has his head tipped back against the pillows. One arm folded under his head while the other is wrapped tight around Jason rubbing circles into his hip with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>Jason glances away for a moment. Gathering himself for what he’s about to say, “I want to tell my family.” It’s said in a whisper as if it’ll keep it a secret that little bit longer. “I think it’s about time.”</p><p>The older man thinks everything over. It makes sense that Jason wants them to know. He’s been getting along with his family, is fully back in with them all and has been legally resurrected. Hiding this is probably tearing him apart inside.</p><p> </p><p>He reaches a hand up and brushes his knuckles against Jason’s cheek, the younger man leaning into the touch like a kitten. There was still a reluctance, a deep-seated worry nestled behind his ribs, that didn’t stop him making his decision. “Okay,” he shut his eyes and blew out a breath. “I’ll come to Sunday lunch with you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Every Sunday, unless you’re undercover for a case, every member of the Wayne family is expected to go to dinner at the Manor. There are no excuses in the universe, barring it ending, that can get you out of it. Bruce and Tim had learnt that the hard way over the years. If you don’t go to Sunday dinner expect a cold shoulder from Alfred and the minimum of medical/vigilante help from the man.</p><p> </p><p>So, every Sunday they gather in the manor and eat as a family. Talk of night work is banned and everyone knows to not start any unnecessary arguments. At least where they can be seen.</p><p> </p><p>This week Jason is a bundle of nerves as he drives his Lamborghini Huracán Performante up the winding driveway. Sunlight glinting off the red metal flake on the bodywork. The familiar sight of the manor grounds doing little to soothe his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>In the seat beside him sits Slade. Hand resting on Jason’s thigh and face set as if he’s about to complete a contract. That hand squeezing down whenever Jason feels like he’s going to shake his bones through his skin.</p><p> </p><p>They pull up and the door opens with its usual early grace. Bruce, as always, beating Alfred to the door when it means welcoming his second son home after a week away at college. What a week it had been too, midterms ending on the Friday and every prior having been spent studying for the three hour long exams like he was planning an assault on Amusement Mile. Having Slade around has helped, the man bringing him sustenance and dragging him away from his books for a massage then sleep. Knowing the body intricately for their line of work having a dual purpose it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>Jason takes one last deep breath, looking over at his lover. “We can still turn around.”</p><p> </p><p>“You need this Jace. I can see how much keeping us secret is killing you, no matter how reluctant I am to officially meet the family.” Slade grimaced as he said it. The idea of facing the Bat on his home turf not a fun one.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding once and steeling himself, Jason opened the door and slipped from the hyper-car. It had been a gift from Bruce after he’d left for college to make trips home easier. It did, however, it did also have the unfortunate side effect of getting them there quicker than other cars.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the passenger door shut and looked up at his father. Dread filling him as the man’s eyes turned stormy and he stalked down the steps to meet his son at the bottom.</p><p> </p><p>Jason just stood in front of him, frozen and terrified that his life was about to be over. That all the happiness he’d gained the last couple of years would end.</p><p> </p><p>“Jay-Lad, there better be a good reason as to why he is here.” Bruce said as he pulled his son in for a hug. Since coming back into the family Jason had noticed Bruce starting to make more of an effort to show affection and let the kids know how proud he was. Gone was the shadow of the Bat he’d become after Jason’s murder.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped back from the hug and reached behind him blindly, not daring to take his eyes off his father in case he lost his nerve. Slade’s hand slipping into his own easily.</p><p> </p><p>“There is a good reason, uh, um, like,” Jason started to fumble for words. All the words he knew in multiple languages falling out of his brain.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Wayne,” Slade held out his hand. He’d been trying to think of how to act, even researching what to do when you met your partners parents. It had been too many years since he’d done that. Addie too caught up in her work to introduce him to her’s until after their wedding.</p><p> </p><p>“Wilson.” Bruce crosses his arms across his chest. Arms and shoulders stretching out the black tee he was wearing. “What is this Jay? I thought we were past the petty acts that hurt us both.”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I can explain just, just let me do it for everyone so I don’t have to face you all separately.” Jason sounds so small. So much like the boy he’d once been. The boy scared of his place in Bruce’s family, his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce steps aside and let’s Jason pass. Just as Slade goes to follow, his hand still linked with Jason’s Bruce grabs his arm. “Nothing funny.” He earns. No clear divide between protective father and the Bat.</p><p> </p><p>The family are gathered in the main den, windows and doors to the patio open so Titus, Ace, and Alfred the cat can run freely. It would be a viable escape option if it didn’t involve passing all the family to get there.</p><p> </p><p>There is a happiness when the family spot Jason. Each saying hello from their spots around the room. Tim leaving Kon’s side to give his older brother a hug. It’s gracefully accepted, squeezes a little tighter than normal as Jason pictures them all hating him soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>Dick finally jumps to his feet when Slade walks in. The rest of the family not having a chance to fall into defensive positions as Bruce comes in behind him and waves them off. For Dick though, there is too much history between them. Too many times have the Titans come up against him, been infiltrated by him, to stand down.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t Dickie,” Jason doesn’t look at Dick. He’s not looking at any of them. Just his hand where he’s gripping Slade’s, knuckles white he’s holding on so tight. “Slade and I have been together for eight months. We’ve, <em>fuck</em>,” he runs a hand through his hair then decides the best way to deal is just pull up his left sleeve, that hand still tightly holding Slade’s.</p><p> </p><p>The navy flames sneaking around his bicep, the orange bird bursting forth in a flutter of ash and fire. Slade, catching what Jason had intended, follows suit. Pulling up his right sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>“Soulmates?” Damian whispers. The only family he knows to have them are Tim and Kon, his human DNA giving fate the ability to have one.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah kid, that’s the problem with The Outlaws living on an island. Sleeveless tops are kind of a must. I knocked Slade in the arm as we’ve known each other for years. It, it was just a friendly gesture.” Jason has finally managed to peel his gaze from his hand and up to Damian. Ignoring the rest of the family.</p><p> </p><p>“Son, I am happy for you, however I cannot allow a murderer to happily spend time in the house. Not until I’ve had a chance to get to know him.” Bruce has placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder to prevent the inevitable attempt to run thinking that means rejection. It’s not Jason’s fault for thinking that, it’s Bruce’s for being so rubbish with words for his family. “I’ll get Alfred to set up lunch on the patio, a nice compromise.” He flashes a small smile at Jason.</p><p> </p><p>In a surprise for the family Bruce then turns to them. “We will not be judging Slade on his past actions in regards to this development.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?!?” Dick shouts. So close to either punching Slade or storming out.</p><p> </p><p>Responding to Dick is easy for Bruce. He pulls up his shirt and peels off the skin coloured patch he’s put on every day for nearly fourteen years. There, as dark as the bat suit itself sits a soul-mark. A sword piercing a heart with a pearl necklace hanging from the hilt.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you are able to make yours work Jay-Lad. Talia and I weren’t so lucky in that regard, just lucky in others.” He glances over to Damian as he says it. Memories of Talia’s hand running through his hair as their lips touched, the flare of desire as the soul-mark had come into existence. They’d tried to make it work, it just wasn’t to be. Too ideologically opposed. Jason deserves happiness in his life, deserves for fate to give him some good after giving him so much shit. For his son he’ll put up with Deathstroke in the house.</p><p> </p><p>“What? This…this is just, ugh!” Dick storms out. Slamming a door further in the house.</p><p> </p><p>Jason and Slade aren’t surprised. They’d expected Dick to have this reaction. His crush not as hidden as he’d wanted it to be, nor his desire to be Slade’s soulmate. Being faced with the expected reaction doesn’t make it any easier. They knock shoulders, the reassurance Jason needs. His soulmate knowing him well enough to pick up on the impending self-hatred stopping it in its tracks.</p><p> </p><p>The family start filtering outside when Slade tugs Jason back. He cups Jason’s face and runs his thumb over his cheek. Tilting his face so Slade can press a quick kiss to his lips. Icy-blue eye meets steel blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ignore him, he’ll either learn to deal or he won’t. There isn’t anything you or I can do. I’m your soulmate, not his.” Jason sags against his chest. Slade’s words ringing with truth and settling Jason further.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing Bruce wants this to work tempers Dick’s reaction enough for him to join the family outside, Slade’s presence and Bruce’s continued small smiles turn the day around. The Sunday becoming the most relaxing one Jason’s had since he started seeing Slade. No more secrets, no more hiding. Just time with his family without watching his words, perfect for after a horrendously stressful time at college.   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>